


Pining

by Thuri



Series: Writing-Thuri Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Thomas Sanders, M/M, Negative Self Talk, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 01:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12001938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thuri/pseuds/Thuri
Summary: Virgil is in love, but he's pretty sure he's on his own in that.





	Pining

Virgil couldn’t say for sure when it started. He sometimes thought there’d never been a time when he hadn’t been in love with Thomas, not really. 

But he did know when he’d _realized_ it. Thomas had been in the throes of his first big crush, and had asked his dad how you knew when you were in love. And everything he’d said, Virgil had recognized. Thinking about them all the time, wanting them to be happy, feeling special and warm inside when they noticed you…

Yeah. He’d definitely felt all that.

And Virgil _did_ want Thomas to be happy, wanted him to be safe, to not be hurt by anything out in the world that could so easily wound him. Virgil’d started working harder, trying to _keep_ Thomas safe, no matter what.

He was working his hardest, and Thomas was still getting hurt. Virgil _couldn’t_ protect him. Not well enough. And the more he tried, the less Thomas liked him. The less the _others_ liked him.  


But he couldn’t stop. He couldn’t let his guard down. If Thomas could still be hurt when Virgil was doing everything he could to protect him…what would happen if he stopped, even for a minute?

It’d been somewhere in there that he’d changed from Caution to Anxiety.  


Gradually, dark circles grew under his eyes, he lost weight, nightmares and lack of sleep made him snappy, rude. And sure, Thomas was a teenager and he could pass some of it off to the others as rebellion, as “emo is cool, and what do you know?” but it…it wasn’t the cause.

Not that it mattered. It _worked_.

Sure, no one liked him, now. Sure, Thomas would never, ever love him back. But when Virgil pushed, when he let his fear of something horrible happening force him to get _mean_ …Thomas listened again.

He stayed safe.

That had to be worth it, right?

***


End file.
